Shut Up & Listen
by Efyraa
Summary: Mariam was an angry young lady, whose life was going nowhere. Barely able to get along with the other students, her once stellar grades now deteriorating and the atmosphere at home reaching a whole new level of tense, Mariam is treading near the line of expulsion. Fearing for her daughter's future, Marie Shepherd confides in a notorious child psychiatrist as a last resort. [AU]


Chapter One

Tires of the black Mercedes came to a screeching halt before the school gates – behind the wheel, a lady in a freshly pressed cream suit slumped as she took a final drag of her cigarette.

A habit she, Marie Shepherd, never thought she'd ever pick up again since she graduated from law school. Exhaling the wasting smoke, she switched off the engine and kicked open the car door. Stiletto heels stomped the cigarette butt and clicked along the pavement, making way to the building she knew all too well.

And that wasn't because of the weekly parents association meetings.

Defying the laws of the spinning doors, the lady moved a rebelling strand of blue hair from her messy bun out of sight's way as she strutted her routine walk to the plump old receptionist, who she really thought should just retire now.

"Hello Ms. Shepherd,"

"Where is she?"

She was too exhausted for all the formality bullshit – her manners were long gone with the generous client she left behind at the firm the moment her cell phone alerted her of _that_ troublemaker's doings.

"Oh, outside the head's office."

She groaned, wondering why she even bothered asking a question she already knew the answer to. It was probably her false hope.

When would she ever learn?

Spinning on her heel, she counted to three in memory of being on school property thus prohibiting her rights to smoking. Knowing the route to the office all too well, Marie pushed open the doors, uncaring of the poor year 7's on the other side.

"Lord have mercy on me when I kill this girl."

xo

What is taking so damn long?

You'd think if they wanted to expel me, it wouldn't take this much time to decide. The quicker they are, the quicker I can get home and decide my perfect escapade before mother dear kills me and buries me in the woods.

Because, that is where my future is heading. Though, I'd prefer that than being forced on one of those reality TV shows where some big-shot shrink tries to solve some bullshit problem while entertaining a crowd of bored people who haven't really got anything better than do. Bloody interventions really aren't my idea of fun but I know mother dear would never resort to that – she's got all that classy crap going on for her. Lord FORBID she's ever caught on national TV for reasons other than best lawyer in the country.

Oh, I can see the headline now!

"Successful solicitor found guilty for strangling juvenile daughter."

And speak of the reason my face is going to be on every newspaper in this God forsaken town, she just walked in – and she does not look happy, at all.

Well, least she's looking pretty. Cream really is her colour.

"Hi, ma."

"Really Mariam?"

Tradition is highly important, am I right? That and her nicotine cravings are so obvious with that uncontrollably shaking leg.

Can't dismiss the murderous look either. Now, if I was anyone else, I would be running for the hills but you sorta get accustomed to a look you see on most days. It's sort of become comforting – it means mother's not suffering from dementia yet.

Ma sighs and sits next to me. She closes her eyes, probably counting to ten thought I'd rather it be a thousand. We both know a civil conversation is not going to happen.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. That loving glare, oh "a mother's love is unconditional" my ass.

"Do you know where I was?"

Just shrug it off Mariam, just shrug it off…you know the answer.

 _Well if you're the slightest bit interested in what I do to send you to this bank-robbing disgrace of a school, I was with a very important client-_

"Well, if you're the slightest bit interested, I was with a very important client…"

Bingo!

I'd better stop her before she continues with her biography worthy story about how she graduated law school top of her class and wasn't even planning to have kids but decided to settle into the family life and all that other unbelievable crap.

I tilt my head, and give the biggest smile my face can manage to make.

"I wouldn't know – law isn't really my forte."

And she's ready for the kill.

Fortunately, Mrs. Hollowbrick (Ha. Ha.) steps out of her office. I don't even need to look to know she's in the room – that nauseating perfume does the job.

"Ms. Shepherd, Mariam."

Ma spares me another "loving" glare before following her. I just roll my eyes.

However, it is very amusing how we've stuck to this pattern.

After my kazillionth time of being in the shitter, you gotta find the humour in these situations.

After all, I'd rather be taking my last steps out of this school laughing.

xo

"Spill it, what has she done now?"

The traditional greeting.

The woman's curt voice did little to stir the headmistress. Ignoring the tone, she neatened her greying strands of hair and straightened out her black skirt before taking a seat behind the grand glass desk and laying back in the black leather study chair.

"Please, sit down."

Her voice was welcoming but hearing bad news from the same voice numerous times before wore the effect off for mother and daughter.

Simultaneous eye rolls coming from the two azure females, they took their seats on the chairs opposite to the head. Without a second thought, Marie reached into her cream handbag and presented her Marlboro Gold cigarettes. The headmistress simply raised an eyebrow, no intention to stop her from lighting up the cigarette and taking her first, usually long drag.

Closing her eyes, Marie looked to the side and exhaled.

The traditional exception

Mariam simply sat back, legs crossed over the other as nimble fingers picked at a tattered hole in her black tights. Apart from her nose twitching at the smell of burning tobacco, she was falling into a day dream.

Cigarette lazily dangling between fingers, Marie leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

The traditional start

"Now we're all settled down and comfortable, let's get to the reason you and your daughter are here."

"Enlighten me," said Marie, sarcasm so evident in her tone, Mariam should have cringed. However, so subjected to that tone on a daily basis, she simply rolled her eyes and returned to pulling at the threads of her school tights.

"Your daughter physically assaulted another student."

"More like giving her what she deserved," mused Mariam, trying to resist a smirk escaping her soft lips.

"…and as a respectable school, Ms. Shepherd, we do not tolerate violence. Your daughter is of no exception."

A final drag and a stub in the make-shift ash tray composed of a glass of water, Marie lay back and closed her eyes, hand supporting her temples.

"For God's sake," she muttered. Running a hand through her neatly combed hair, Marie opened her eyes and looked at the head, all of a sudden apathetically. "What are we looking at then? Suspension? Expulsion? A pupil referral centre?"

Mariam snapped out of her daze and shot daggers at her mother.

"Wow ma, please don't overwhelm me with your concern," she said, mockingly. It was Marie's turn to glare. Before the situation could progress to a shouting match, Mrs. Hollowbrick interrupted.

"Well, no-one was seriously harmed and seeing as this is the first time she's carried out this offence, Mariam will only be suspended until Monday. That should give her good enough time to think over her actions-"

Mariam resisted an amused snort.

"…of course, there will be two after-school detentions once she's back and from there, I would hope there will be no more trouble."

Marie nodded at her, biting down at her tongue. She didn't trust herself to speak anything other than offensive profanity that would probably have her escorted out by security. Grabbing her bag, the lawyer nodded and stood up, Mariam following in cue. The two made their way out of the office and through the silent corridor.

They walked past the receptionist, who gave her usual pitiful (and somewhat demeaning) nod, mother and daughter exited the school building. As they made their way to the school gates, Mariam noticed her chemistry class staring through the windows and at her. Some were shocked, some were confused but there were two girls who really caught her eye – a turquoise haired girl with a face that was probably dipped in the wrong shade of foundation and another student who, although was better at applying make up than her friend, had embarrassingly pink hair. The two stood out from the watchful students by the way they sneered at her.

Not thinking twice, Mariam smiled and flipped her middle finger at them.

Ah yes, Monday was definitely going to be hell for her.


End file.
